


Gifts

by AmalyaSoramuni, arcaneScribbler



Series: Player Count 8 + 2 [15]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Thomas Was Alone
Genre: Aspects, Classes, Everyone lives, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Lovecraft meets Portalesque AU, Post-Sburb, TWA AU, ValhallaBound, Worldbuilding, game mechanics, multiple universes coexisting, post-victory, uses some Replay Value things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalyaSoramuni/pseuds/AmalyaSoramuni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneScribbler/pseuds/arcaneScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Title comes in two parts. To each who bears it, be it a gift or a burden, there will always be reminders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically going to be a series of short chapters alternating between Aspect and Class, hinting at what former Players can do and basically just worldbuilding a bit. Current tentative update schedule attempt thing is maybe going to be maybe weekly with two per update? The character tag list is going to explode pretty quickly though, fair warning, and hints of the _other_ universes making up this mini-multiverse of fics are going to be present. Hope y'all like it regardless!

_"Breath is the aspect of free will and the winds and direction. There's no other way to describe or define it, really. It belongs to me, and it belongs to you, as well. I personally am of the opinion that it is an inherent right of all things."_

-Typheus Haleine

 

The Heir can fly on the Breeze and the wind swirls at his call.

His flipped-coin equivalent, if he has any such skills, keeps them hidden behind an impressive moustache and a warm smile.

The Page goes through a not-so-unexpected molt and emerges with wings that have nothing to do with the God Tiers. His alternate teaches him to use them.

The Rogue is an enigma, as is the Summoner.

The little Knight will never drown.

(In another world, an unusual Guard is learning to sing to the wind.)

Last but not least, the Prince, who conducts the wayward Breezes into their own perfect structured chaos.


	2. Heir

_They who inherit, beloved by their Aspect. They who accept, they who become, they who are shielded by the Whisperings of the Lands..._

  
Abraxas Espoir  
 ~~Abraxas Espoir~~  
John Egbert  
Equius Zahhak  
Mituna Captor  
Hal A. Strider  
Calvin Marie Strider  
Quinn Francis Strider


	3. Light

_What are you talking about, it makes perfect sense! The Shine shows you the way in dark places and if you follow it so does luck!_

-Cetus Lumiere

 

The Seer still sees both brilliance and darkness, and her Learned counterpart wears a secretive smile.

The Thieves follow the tides of fortune.

The Sylph’s hubris ended in despair, undone ills gone unremembered.

The Pirate Queen learned a valued lesson: sometimes it is better not to know.

The Witch shouts loudest of them all, going her own way to shine.

 


	4. Seer

_They who See and plan, guided by their Aspect so long as they ask the right questions. They who are oft the blindest of all, yet through blindness, gain wisdom._

  
Echidna Obscurite  
Pythia Inanitas  
Rose Lalonde  
Terezi Pyrope  
Kankri Vantas  
Nora Albright


End file.
